Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Apocalypse
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Zed has returned, and the Rangers are no more. Ten years and the world has gone to ruin. Six new Rangers must stand... Or the universe will be no more...


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Apocalypse

Epilogue

Ten years... It has been ten years since Zed attacked Earth. He had found some unknown power while he hibernated, awaiting a new time to strike. Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tommy, Rocky, and Billy were powerless against Zed's onslaught. Their powers were quickly drained, their Zords destroyed. In a final attempt to stop Zed from possessing the Power Coins, they hid them in places no one would think to look. Eventually, five of the six Rangers were killed.

Tommy was left alive, he broke free of his captors and fled. He has traveled the world and watched as it changed from a peaceful land, to a world of corruption, death, and endless darkness. He has made his way back to Angel Grove, California. His hopes are high to find five more teenagers, worthy of the power to save the universe from certain doom.

Our story begins in the year 2007, everyplace in the world is in ruins, and the human race has been enslaved, and put in the intergalactic trade federation. Many were traded as pets, slaves, or as lab rats. Others were decimated in Zed's rage for the Power Coins. A small handful of humans remain in Angel Grove.

In the wake of the invasion, and the destruction of the Rangers, Zordon fled the planet, but in his wake, he left a small amount of the Power Grid on the planet, strong enough for Zed's destruction.

Tommy's eye has been set on one youth in particular. A long black- haired teen. Tommy watched every move the boy made and made mental notes on the boys fighting. In a world like this, it was either fight or die.

Meanwhile...

A gold armored, winged creature walks through a cold, stone hall. Passing the many Puttys and pillars as he walks. He forced open the towering doors and walked out towards the thrown that sat in the middle of the room.

A man sat in the thrown, his body nothing more than red muscle and the silvery metallic armor that covers parts of his body. His staff stood beside him. The giant "Z" overlooking the creature as it walked. It reached the man and bowed. "Lord Zed, we have word of the White Ranger returning to Angel Grove."

Zed looked down at the creature and motioned for it to stand. When it did so, Zed waved his hand for it to continue. "Well... Word has it from informants, he is searching for new Power Rangers. He has currently searching in Angel Grove."

Zed stood and if you could see, he grinned. "So Goldar, instead of capturing the Ranger, you instead come here to report that he is in Ground Zero? Use your head. You are my General in this war, and you do nothing but fail me!" Zed's voice boomed throughout the thrown room as he yelled out at the creature.

Goldar cowered as he slowly walked backwards, trying to flee his angry master. "Leave me! I will summon you when you are needed!" Goldar took that chance and fled the room at a great pace.

Back on Earth...

A lone figure walked the ruins of Angel Grove, his hair disheveled and mid back length. His white shirt was tattered and torn and smeared with blood, dirt, and many other things. He walked past what was left of the school, and what was left of the juice bar. All of his friends' hangouts were destroyed. The only place he had yet to check was the Compound. The building just outside of Angel Grove.

His sigh was long and prolonged as he looked around, spotting the person he was looking for. The black haired youth had just walked a good three yards away, not even noticing the man watching him.

He man began to follow the youth, keeping a good distance away from him. The youth walked at a good pace, wherever he was going, he was walking there quickly. The truth was, a group of Putty Patrollers had been spotted by survivors and he grinned when he had heard the news. He knew he had to see it for himself.

He spotted them exactly where he had heard where they were. He hid behind the tattered remains of the area gym. The Puttys walked around and communicated as if looking for something.

The man walked up and placed a hand silently on the boys shoulder. "Sh, my name is Tommy, what is yours?" he asked urgently, as if in a hurry. The confrontation startled the boys and glared at the one named Tommy as he listened to what he said.

"My name is Zeke." he told him, "And what the hell are you doing?" his tone was sharp and agitated. His green shirt torn and smudged with dark dry blood. Tommy looked at the boy incredulously. "I could ask you the same thing. You know what will happen if those Puttys find you?" Tommy asked, eyeing the grotesque creatures walking around.

"They will take me to their master, or I will become a slave." Zeke responded annoyed. "I'm not an idiot." He looked back over at the things and noticed they were missing. "Their... Not there..." he said softly, slowly walking backwards. Tommy looked at the boy and his eyes widened, the Puttys had appeared behind them.

Tommy grinned as he got into a fighting stance. Zeke looked behind himself and saw the creatures. He jumped forward, missing the arms of one. He too got into a fighting stance and looked around at them. There were maybe five or six, three for the each of them. Tommy looked at Zeke and his grin grew wider. "You know how to fight?" He asked.

Zeke nodded and kicked one in the face, punching the "Z" on its chest. It flailed around as its body parts were ripped apart. Tommy grinned and jump kicked another in the chest, that Putty doing the same thing as the other. In a matter of moments, all six Puttys were defeated, their body parts lay scattered.

Tommy looked at the boy and nodded. "So Zeke, where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked curiously. The many kicks and blocks done by the boy were very advanced and well executed.

Zeke looked at the older man and panted. "I was a martial arts student before, ya know... All this happened." he sighed, remembering everything before the time Zed returned. Tommy nodded and sighed as well. He put a hand on the boys shoulder and smiled at him. "You remember the Power Rangers?" he asked him.

Zeke's eye grew when he realized what he was asking. "Power Rangers? Yeah, I remember them... I remember the Rangers failed us all... They had their asses kicked by that bird thing." The statement made Tommy grin as heard this. "Yeah... We lost, and Goldar did defeat us. I never found out why though..."

"You were a Power Ranger? Which one?" Zeke's excitement had gotten the better of him. He had never met a Power Ranger before, and meeting one now was overwhelming. The sudden reaction of the boy made Tommy grin. "Yes, I was the White Ranger." he simply stated.

"But come on, I need to go to a certain place, a place I will be able to explain more if you come." he put his hand for him and smiled. "Are you willing, to be a Ranger?" he asked the boy.

The boy nodded and took his hand, shaking it. "Welcome... Green Ranger."

To Be Continued...


End file.
